Tales Of Legendia:Return
by byakuyaangel1912
Summary: After 2 years,Senel and Shirley come back to The Legacy... only to be thrust into a new adventure. SenelxChloe and several others pairing.


**This is the first fanfic is write. This idea comes when I just finished playing the game. This will be SenelxChloe There will be several others pairing. Anyway… let's not mince word… Please RnR ^_^.That's all for now. Enjoy.**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Tales of Legendia.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Where It All Begin…**

* * *

It was another beautiful and peaceful morning in the Merines's village. A young and silver hair boy, Senel Coolidge was sleeping soundly in his soft and comfortable bed in his room. The blanket covered half of his body and the pillows scattered around the floor. He shivered lightly when the cool and fresh wind hit him from the open window. The temperature seems to be dropped in the early morning. Soon the alarm clock under his pillow started to ring. The sound managed to wake him up.

"Arghh…"he groaned and cursed the alarm clock for waking him up. Without opening his eyes, his hand begins to searching around his bed hoping to find the alarm clock but he failed to find it.

"Find…whatever. Ring as much as you want…"he sighed deeply before falling asleep.

A yellow blonde hair girl, Shirley Fennes was sleeping peacefully in her bed before until a loud noise waking her up. Yawning, she get up from her bed while stretching her hands.

"Ummm…where is that loud noise come from?" She walking toward the door and exit her room. Her ears busy searching the direction where the noise comes from until she realizes it. She knew to well where that noise come from. She walk toward the stair and sighed deeply.

"Senel…"

* * *

**In the inn, Werites Beacon…**

A young brown hair girl, Norma Beatty was just about to wake up. She yawned loudly, earning a yelled from the inn's owner. She growled in frustration.

"Stupid owner…" she sighed deeply. She shook her head and get off from the bed. She walks toward the window and open it. She looks around the town. It has become a busy town recently because of the Ferines and the war event, the Legacy has become a very well known place around the world. Many people start to live in here. And of course more work for Teach. The port has become very busy with all of the merchant. Nevertheless, this town still Moses and his bandit gang live here, it still peaceful. Same peaceful town…same fresh air.

"Alllrighhtyy then. What to do today?" she put her left hand at her chin, thinking happily.

"Ohhh! I remember now. Today I have treasure hunt with C" she said while jumping around excitedly.

"She should be awake by now. I guess i should meet her now." she stuffed all of the item she need and exit her room.

* * *

**In the hospital…**

A black hair girl, Chloe Valen was just finished organizing her bed in her room. Sighing deeply, she walking toward the window and open it. She smiled upon seeing the morning view of the town.

"It refreshing…"she said while taking a deep breath. She took this time to reminisce the past event that had changed her life. She was a daughter of a noble family of proud knights. House of Valens is a well known among other kingdom. The night when her parents has been killed, she swears that she will become a knight and avenge their death while carry her family tradition. She trained everyday to be more stronger. Because of that, she always forces herself to walk the true path of a knight. Her life was meaningless and full of revenge until she met _them_. They have taught her that revenge is meaningless and only make her life miserable. They also have taught her to laugh heartily, to trust them enough to share her darkest secret in her life…and love. She never imagined herself to fall in love with someone until she met _him_. They shared their secret and always comforting each other. She could not help to fall in love with him. And of course, he is still so oblivious. Sometimes she wants to give up on him and sometimes she really wish that someone can knock some sense at his really thick head.

_'I wonder where they are right now…' _she thought to herself while looking at the blue cleared sky. She really miss them. It has been two years since they leave The Legacy. She shook her head and sighed deeply.

"I need to get it out off my mind. There's a lot of important thing to do right now." she nodded, grabbing the item bag on the table and exit her room.

"I should meet Norma toda-"

"Good morning Chloe" she jumped slightly at the sudden greeting. She looks toward the direction of the voice come from. Standing at the downstairs is Elsa, Arnold's daughter. She has become a bit taller and her hair is tied in bun. She wore a red long sleeve shirt and a red skirt with long white socks.

"Good morning Elsa. How are you today?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Im fine, thank you. Did i scare you?" Elsa smiled worriedly. Chloe shook her head and smiled.

"Where is your dad?" she asked.

"Oh. He's going out for a while." Elsa explained while looking at Chloe's hand, noticing that Chloe carried her sword.

"Ummm…where are you going Chloe?" she asked curiously. Chloe chuckled and smiled.

"I have to accompany-"her word was interrupted when the main door of the hospital slammed hardly against the wall, revealed the girl with a brown hair, Norma.

"Good morning guys!!" she walk inside the hospital and jumping around excitedly.

"Hey C. Wake up, you lazy bump!!" she shouted. Chloe growled frustrated with that.

"Im fully awake, Norma. No need to scream like that." she yelled from upstairs.

"Oppss…sorry…"Norma scratched back of her head and laughed nervously. Chloe sighed deeply.

"Like I said before Elsa, I have to accompany Norma on a treasure hunt today. Well if you excuse me…"she nodded at Elsa and walk downstairs.

"Are you ready, C?" Norma asked while jumping around excitedly.

"Yes, i'm. May I ask what are we going to do today?" Chloe asked while walking toward the door with Norma.

"Of course. There is a rumor that there's a rare monster somewhere around the Ruins of Frozen Light. Of course, a rare monster have a rare item, so that our objective today." Chloe nodded and opened the door.

"Be careful you guys!!"yelled Elsa worriedly.

"We will!!" was the girls answer before closing the door.

* * *

"Arghh…" Senel sighing softly at the kitchen while eating his breakfast. He certainly not likes anyone or anything interrupted when he was sleeping. Although, his stomach had betrayed him when he smell a nice and juicy aroma of pancake is being bake by his sister at the kitchen. His sister knew that he will immediately wake up after he smell food. He hated that for using his weakness. Growled in frustration, he stuffed half of his pancakes on the plate in his mouth.

"Ummm…be careful not to get yourself choke, Senel"sitting in front him is his sister, Shirley. His adopt sister to be specific. They not related by blood. Because of her weak and innocent side, she does not have many friends. Their adventure on The Legacy has changed her a lot. She has became more mature, brave and has confidence in herself. She has many friends right now especially Chloe who was now her best friend. She also has a crush on Senel but decided to give up on him. It is because she has confess her feeling to him manytime but he said he loves her more as his sister. It rather makes her sad and angry but then she finally can accept that her feeling toward Senel was nothing but love of a sister toward her brother, nothing more than that. Because of that, she decided to act more as his sister.

" It'll be no problem." he stuffed more pancakes at his mouth and crossed his arm."See, no problem."

"Yeah…but be careful" she asked nodded and sighed.

"Okay…sorry" he gave her an apologetic smile making her smiled happily. Then they eat their breakfast in silence until Shirley decided to ask a question she really want to ask.

"Senel…do you miss them?"

"Who?" he asks curiously.

"Our friends at the legacy. Chloe, Will, Jay, Moses, Norma and the others."

"Yes. Of course, I miss them. Why do you ask?"

" Ummm... I was thinking....maybe we can visit them sometimes. It has been two years since we leaved them." Senel stopped eating suddenly. He frowned for a second before smiling happily.

"Yes. I was thinking the same. It has been two years isnt it?. I bet they all have changed. Of course, we have changed too." Senel and Shirley nodded. They was right. Senel was the one who has changed a lot. He has become more cheerful and more muscular than before. His white shirt has been replaced with a black and long sleeve shirt with a silver jacket that covered half of his body. He had removed his bracelet and replaced it with a pair of black gloves. He wore a long black trouser with an item bag attached around his belt. To put it simply, the changed o his appearance made him become more attractive and charming.

"Yeah. We have changed too." Shirley nodded and smiled. She has become a bit taller. Her yellow and blonde hair is tied in a bun. She wore a bright blue blouse with a white ribbon around the collar. She also wore a pair of white socks with brown boot.

"So, when would we go?" Shirley asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow. I had planning it a long time ago."Senel answered with a smile.

"What! I better start packing now." She runs toward her room leaving her breakfast jumped slightly .he shook his head, sighed lightly.

"I should start packing too….after breakfast, of course." He smiled and continues to eat his breakfast.

'They will be surprise…' he thought to himself.

* * *

**Ruins of Frozen Light…**

Chloe and Norma were breathing heavily after avoiding a slam delivered by the rare monster they hunt today. It was an ancient Gaet. they have never fought that kind of Gaet before. It is strong against any kind attack and magic. Wrong move could get yourself killed. Growling, Chloe avoiding another attack delivered by the monster.

"This is getting nowhere!!"She hissed and tightened her grip on her broadsword.

"What with this monster!" Norma growled and preparing another magic." **Meteor Storm**!!" a shower of meteor appeared in the sky hitting the monster hardly. However, it left no effect or harm on it.

"Damn it!!."She growled frustrated.

"**Sword Rain Omega**!!"Chloe ran forward and slashed the monster with her Eternal Sword. Still it leaves no harm on the monster. '_What the'_ she thought to herself.

"It's no use!"Norma shouted, almost crying.

"Get a grip, Norma." Chloe trying her best to comfort her but the truth is she scared too. They watch terrifiedly at the monster's mouth that slowly forming a huge fireball. '_Someone, please help us…' _they pray in their mind as the fireball slowly reach them.

Suddenly a dark blue light appeared out of nowhere radiated in front of them. It shining brightly that hurt their eyes. That light grows bigger every second until it forming a shape a big and round orb. The orb moves in front of them and absorb the huge fireball that coming toward them in a second. The monster growled angrily. Chloe and Norma watched in awe.

"W-what is that thing?" Norma asked curiously. Chloe shook her head furiously.

"I-I don't know…it amazing" she shuttered as the orb circled around them for a while and stopped in front of Chloe. She jumped slightly and stared at the orb. There's strange energy flows inside the orb. Suddenly she feels her body reacted to the orb. She feels an incredible energy flow in her body. It was refreshing and her body feels so lightly. Then her body reacted on it own, she take step forward and face the monster. Norma shocked at her friend action.

"W-what are you doing, Chloe!"

"I need to finish it," she answers with a nodded. Then she rushes forward the monster. It delivers an attack but quickly avoided by her. She tightens her grip on her sword and slip under the monster. Then her body begins to shining brightly. Norma's eyes widening.

"What the-".she shuttered.

Then, Chloe body begins to cover with blue color fire. Her sword has transformed into a long and sharp sword with the blue fire flow on it.

"**Razing Dragon**!!"She jumped in an incredible height and slashes the monster in an incredible speed with her new sword before thrust it straight to the monster chest. The monster growled in pain before exploded, leaving a rare item on the ground. Chloe body has become normal again as she collasped on the ground . Her sword has transformed back into normal. The blue orb has disappeared and nowhere to be found.

"W-what happen?" Chloe shook her head as she try to get up. Norma quickly rushes to her side and help her.

"That was totally awesome, C. You've defeated that monster." She said happily.

"I-I did?" Chloe asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Norma asked. Chloe shook her head.

"No. As far as I remember, I was staring at the blue orb…"

"D-don't worry. I sure you will remember it." Norma smiled reassuring. Chloe smiled back.

"Where that blue orb?" Chloe asked while looking around.

"It disappeared."

"Weird though…" Chloe sighed deeply.

"Let's…forget about it ok."Norma grabs the rare item on the ground and inspecting it. She looked at Chloe and smiled.

"This is definitely a rare item. I never see this item before. I could add this to my collection. It definitely will help me a lot. Thank you, Chloe. You're awesome." she hugged Chloe tightly making Chloe blushed.

"No problem Norma. Anything for you." They laughed as they run quickly and exit the Ruins of Frozen Light.

* * *

**Werites Beacon…**

Chloe and Norma were just arrived at the town. Both were panting and gasping for air. They blame themselves for running instead of using the duct. Chloe leaned at the wall and Norma was lie down on the grass. The crowd looked at them with a weird expression.

"H-how can we forget to use t-the duct?" Norma asked while breathing heavily.

"I…don't know" Chloe trying calm herself down and take a deep breath.

"Heh…that was completely stupid of us, isn't it?" They both giggled as Chloe take a sit next to Norma. They both looked up at the sky and enjoying the moment.

"If only Shirl was here…"Norma said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah…it has been two years since they leave the Legacy. After that, we never heard any news about them." Chloe sighed. _'Maybe they are enjoying their live together….'_she thought to herself.

"I wonder what they are doing right now. I miss them so much." said Norma sadly. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Norma noticed Chloe was blushing. She smirked and decided to make a joke about it.

"They…or just him?" She said, trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"W-w-what are you s-saying?" Chloe blushed even redder. Norma smirked.

"Ohh, I see…"she nodded happily.

"W-w-what?" Chloe asked, still blushing.

"Nothing…"Norma winked at Chloe before standing up.

"It almost night. I think we should get some rest." Norma suggested. Chloe nodded and standing beside her.

"Yeah.i'll see you later. Have a good rest, Norma." Norma nodded and head toward the inn. Chloe walk in separated way and head toward the hospital. Norma stopped in front of the inn door. She smirked before opened the inn door.

'_She still likes him…'_she thought to herself and head toward her room while smiling happily.

* * *

Senel was busy packing his bag in his room for tomorrow. They planned to visit their friends at The Legacy. It has been two years since he leaved The Legacy. He hates to admit it but he really miss his friends.

"I wonder, what are they doing right now…"he asked himself before lay down on his bed.

"I can't wait to see , Norma, Moses, Jay and especially Chloe. Heh!" He opened his bag and smirked at the content of his bag. He zipped the bag and pushed it aside.

"Im sure… it going to be… interesting …"He suddenly feel tired. Too tired. He raised his eyebrow. '_Strange... I don't remember doing anything tired today except packing my bag.'_ He thought at himself. He decided to ignore it.

"Maybe im just tired because lack of sleeping. Yeah, that must be it." He nodded. Then he yawned again.

"I think…I go to sleep right now…this is getting annoying…"he growled as he laid his head on a pillow. He slowly begins to fall asleep…

* * *

**Chloe's room…**

Chloe was resting in her bed. The fighting with an ancient Gaet, the blue orb comes out of nowhere really making her tired. She was about to sleep when she suddenly remember Norma's word. She talking about how her body shining brightly and unleashed a powerful attack. Unfortunately, she does not remember it.

"What happen back then…?"She asked herself. She was too tired right now, so she decided to ignore it. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

"I hope… tomorrow was a better day…"then she fall asleep. '_Senel…'_

* * *

**Oresoren Village…**

A young black hair boy, Jay was just finished sending the information that his client needed. It is almost midnight. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. He was tired. This is strange to him. Usually he can stay awake pass midnight. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

_'This is very strange indeed…'_he thought to himself.

"*ors*Are you ok Jay?" asked Pippo, one of his Oresoren friends.

"Ohh…yeah im ok. Dont worry…"he answered with a smile.

"Ok then.*ors*you… look tired. You should rest.*ors*"Jay nodded. With that, Pippo bid him goodnight and leave the room .Then, Jay head toward his bed. Suddenly a dark purple light appeared in front of him and form into an purple coloured orb.

"What the…"His eyes widening. he was about to touch the orb but it disappeared in a second. He jumped slightly. He shook his head and sighed.

"Great… I started to see some illusion now…"he sighed deeply as he lay down on his bed.

"I guess Pippo was right. Im just tired. That's all" he closed his eyes. '_I think have seen that light before…but where?'_ he thought to himself before fall asleep.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Legacy…**

A group of people was having a meeting in a house at a secret base deep inside a dark cave. The cave was full of instrument and machine use for research. Eventually, a well equipped soldier run toward the house. Soon he entered the base, a big man with a black hood look at him while smirking.

"So…any news about the preparation?" Asked the big man with a black hood covered his face. The soldier kneels in front of him.

"Yes. The preparation is going well, my lord." He bowed his head slightly. The man with a black hood laughed evilly. Then a several other voice joined him laughing.

"You seem in a good mood now, I guess?" A purple hair woman asked, grinned evilly.

"Hahahaha…yes I am." he laughed. A man with a green hair standing beside him smirked.

"Is it about our plan?" he asked. The black hood man nodded and laughed.

"Yes. Our plan was going well. Soon, we can-"

"I-im sorry my lord…Im afraid there's something important I haven't tell you yet." The soldier interrupted. The black hood man glared angrily at him. He certainly not liked the tone of the soldier's voice.

"What is it?" He raised his voice a little. The soldier panicked.

"W-well my lord… this plan needs a vast amount of _that_ energy...T-the problem is…"

"We don't have enough of _that _energy to complete the plan. Am I right?" The green hair man interrupted. The soldier nodded.

"So…is there any problem?" The purple hair woman asked. The soldiers take a breath and continue.

"T-to complete this plan, we have to use all of _that_ _energy._ We need to find the other_ energy_." He bowed his head apologize. The black hood man growled angrily.

"So what are you waiting? Go and find that damn energy!" He slammed his fist on the table angrily. Then a yellow blonde hair man entered the base. He wears a glass and a laboratory coat.

"Relax, Vosler , to find that 'damn' _energy _need a lot of time." He said as he fixed his glass "Plus, we don't know where we can find that thing. It must be somewhere in the legacy…"he looked at the big man called Vosler. He was expected him to be angry. To his surprise, Vosler was smirking.

" It will be no problem." He takes out a piece of folded paper inside his pocket. He gives it to the yellow and blonde hair man. He unfolded the paper and read it.

"This is…the location of _that energy_ isn't it…?"He looked at Vosler. "But the location…"

"Yes…"Vosler laughed.

"But how…?" The yellow blonde hair man asked curiously. Vosler gripped his broadsword and pointed it at the yellow blonde hair man.

"Are you sure, Vosler?"

"Yes, I am sure…Duke."Vosler smirked.

"But that will trigger an unnecessary event, isn't it?" Duke asked.

"Let them be. Consider it…as our grand entrance and the beginning of their nightmare."Vosler laughed. Duke sighed deeply.

"Very well. Tell me when you're ready." He bowed his head. "I will prepare the necessary… ritual." Then he leaved the house.

"Heh." Vosler turned around to face the green hair man and the purple hair woman.

"Go prepared yourself." Those two nodded and leaved the house.

"And you, useless brat! Go and prepared our army." Vosler shouted at the soldier that still kneel in front of him.

"Y-Yes…my lord." He bowed his head and exits the house. Then, he heard Vosler laughed hysterically. He clenched his fist

'_If it wasn't you who attacked my home, kill my mother and take my sister as prisoner…I never ever want to serve you…_'he thought to himself before running toward the army camp.

* * *

"Arghhh dammit!"Senel shouted while running around his house. Shirley looked at him and giggled. Senel noticed that, glared at her.

"W-what so funny Shirley?" he stopped running and breathing heavily. She shook her head and smiling. Senel sighed and continue running around the house.

"Hurry up, Senel!"Shirley shouted.

"Yeah! Ok."Senel enter his room and grab his bags. He closed the door and run toward Shirley.

"All set." He said coolly. Shirley giggled.

"Let's go Senel."Senel nodded as they exit their house and make sure to lock the door.

"Let's go!!" they both said in unison and nodded and head toward their boat. Senel started the engine and take off to The Legacy. Shirley decided to rest in the cabin. Senel controlling the boat while whistling.

'_They will be surprise…_'Senel thought while smirking.

* * *

**In the hospital, Chloe's room…**

Chloe was just wake up in her bed. She yawned and stretching her body. Then she looked at the clock beside her bed.

"09.00 AM…I overslept today…" she sighed. Then suddenly someone knocked the door. Chloe jumped lightly. She got off her bed and opened the door.

"Good morning Chloe." Elsa greeted her while holding a plate of food. Chloe smiled.

"Good morning Elsa. How are you today?"

"I am fine, thank you. Here." Elsa handed Chloe the plate. Chloe take the plate and sit on her bed. Elsa took a seat beside her. She beginning to fidgets a little. Chloe notice that,raised her eyesbrow.

"What wrong, Elsa?" she asked. Elsa blushed.

"Umm…Chloe. Do you...do you busy today?" she asked.

"Hmm… Im free today. Why?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I was wondering…if you not busy today…can you accompany me? I want to take a walk around the legacy today…can you?" Elsa looked at Chloe with pleading eyes. Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I would love too." Elsa jumped excitedly. Chloe chuckled.

"Thank you Chloe. Tell me when you are ready." Elsa quickly hugs Chloe before leaving Chloe's room and run toward her dad who was just about to enter his room.

"Hi dad!!"She greeted her dad loudly. He jumped slightly.

"Hi Elsa. You scared me there." Arnold smiled while ruffling his daughter hair.

"Sorry. Dad, guess what? Chloe want to take me to a walk today." She said excitedly. Arnold laughed.

"I see. That very kind of her. Did you thank her?" Elsa nodded and hugged her dad before entered her room. Arnold smiled and turned around. He saw Chloe standing beside her room door. He smiled.

"Thank you for that Chloe. I hope she doesn't trouble you." Chloe shook her head.

"Its will be my pleasured. And beside I should take opportunity to relax as well." Arnold laughed.

"Ok then. Please take a good care of my daughter." Arnold bid her goodbye and entered his room. Chloe smiled.

"Today turned out to be a good day…".she closed her door and decided to take bath. After dried herself, she open the closet.

"It been awhile since I wear this cloth." She takes out the cloth and wears it. Then she brushed her long hair and tied it in a bun. She unzipped her item bag and take out a wallet. Then she heard someone knocked the door. She sighed softly and opened it.

"Hey Chl-Wow! You look very beautiful Chloe." Elsa said while inspecting Chloe cloth. She was wearing a long blue sleeve shirt with a a pink ribbon on the collar. She also wears skirt, long white socks, and a pair of high heel shoes instead a boot.

"Umm...t-thank you" Chloe blushed a little. "You look beautiful too." Elsa smiled happily.

"Thank you. Are you ready?" Chloe nodded. "Let's go then". The girls bid Arnold goodbye. Then they leave the hospital.

* * *

"Shirley…"

"Umm…"Shirley slowly open her eyes.

"Shirley…wakes up…"

"Senel?... How long I have been sleeping?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Err…five hours. "Senel said while looking at the clock beside the bed.

"That long?" Shirley asked. Senel nodded and smiled.

"There's something you need to se-"Senel word was interrupted when they heard a loud noise outside the cabin.

"What was that?" Shirley asked worriedly. Senel shook his head and tighten his glove.

"Don't know. Im going to check it out. Stay here." Shirley nodded and asked him to be careful. Senel nodded.

"I will."Senel quickly run outside the cabin. His eyes busy searching where that noise comes from. Then he spotted something flying around their boat. It was a flying monster. It has a red body was covered with a lot of sharp and pointy torn.

_'What the hell was that?' _Senel thought to himself as he rushed quickly toward the monster.

"**Twin Demon Fist**!" He punched the monster twice. The monster growled.

"Dieee…"

"Die?"Senel's eyes widened. The monster just talked to him. "Something was wrong here." The monster attack Senel but he easily avoided the attack. He smirked.

"**Phantom Dragon Dance**!" He attacked the monster but the monster grabs his right leg and throws him hardly at the floor.

"Damn it" he cursed the monster. "Alright, you ask for this." He rushes forward and punches it several times but it does not leave harm or effect on it.

"What the…"He clenched his fist. He was just about to punch the monster when the monster suddenly fly over him. "Bewaree…" was the word it said before fly away, leaving Senel alone with confusion.

_'Beware? Was that some sort of warning?'_ He thought to himself before shook his head. He too confused right now. Turning around he saw Shirley standing near the cabin's door.

"Senel? What happen?" she asked. Senel sighed and smiled.

"A monster attacked us but it flew away. It's ok now." he explained as Shirley nodded and hug him.

"Where are we right now?" she asked, releasing Senel while looking around. Senel smiled brightly.

"This is what I wanted to show you earlier ." Senel said while pointing his finger. Shirley followed the direction of his finger. Her eyes widening when she find out what was Senel pointing at. She smiled happily as she moving forward to take a good view.

"The Legacy…"


End file.
